Can Love Overcome All
by funkypunker
Summary: What happens when Phillip Carlyle has a friend growing up who is always there for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's**_

**Philip's POV**

I am standing by my father at a boring party so we can intermingle with other wealthy families. I pull on my tie as I hate this outfit. I am 15 years old, I should be able to skip these.

My father is taking to a Mr. Baker, a well known lawyer. I'm looking around for his son Jack, as he's my best friend. I spot Jack with his blonde hair and green eyes and he is downing shots of whiskey. I'm jealous, but I turn to my father and ask if I may go talk to some friends.

He waves me off and I hold my smile back until I am in front of Jack. He hands me a few shots and I say that takes the edge off. He nods and says that he doesn't want to be here. I say I understand, neither do I.

I ask what is his mother doing? He snorts, downs another shot, and tells me she is trying to set him up with a nice girl. I snort and say better him than me. He says that my mother is probably doing the same.

I groan and say I'd rather marry for love rather than reputation. He nods and I ask how Natalie is doing? His smile reaches his eyes as he thinks about her and says that she is doing well. He tells me that he's going to marry that girl, become a doctor, and show his family love is worth something.

I nod and say he'll lose everything. He shrugs saying unlikely, his parents have no other kid, he gets his inheritance. He says that he takes money out of his account and puts it in another one at a different bank just in case he needs to make a quick getaway.

I say I should do that and he says the bank is Striker's Bank. They are good. Keep everything a secret. They understand why is high society kids rebel. I nod and we down about 5 more shots of whiskey before we see our fathers walking up to is with glares on their face.

Jack knocks back one last one and says that he'll see me later. He's going to get a beat down by his father. I say join the club and I watch as his father grabs him by the arm and drags him away. I look at mine and he says that I will come home with him now.

He grabs my shoulder and squeezes hard. I'm pretty sure how he pulls me with him, I have a bruise on my shoulder. We get to the carriage and we hop in it. He hits me and says that is for drinking at the party.

I say it's the only way I have fun at these things. My father punches me in the jaw and I let out a cry at that. He tells me to hold it in, a real man doesn't cry. I nod and sniffle the rest of the way home.

We get out of the carriage and head into the house. He tells my mother to head to the living room, he's going to have a chat with me. I groan as I know his chats consist of a lot of beatings.

She does and she looks at me with no expression at all. Apparently, she doesn't love me. I walk into my bedroom and my father follows me. He tells me that he doesn't want me drinking that much at a party, it embarrasses him.

He asks if I have anything to say and I shake my head. I groan as a headache is coming on. Not sure if it's from the alcohol or the punch I got earlier. My father punches me in the face and as I fall to my knees, he kicks me repeatedly in the stomach.

I let out a grunt with each kick, then he gives me two final kicks to the face. I collapse to the floor and he tells me that I will behave myself from now on. I nod and he tells me to clean up, I'm bleeding on the carpet.

He walks out of the room and yells for the servant to start cleaning the carpet up. I hear her enter and she gasps as she takes my appearance in. I sit up and I feel blood flowing from my nose and a busted lip.

Our servant Dianne puts a handkerchief to my nose and holds it. She tells me that I should hold that there while she cleans up. I nod and watch as she pulls the bucket of water and soap and begin to clean the carpet.

She is colored of course, no white woman will ever be a servant in this house. She scrubs for awhile until the carpet is blood free. She tells me to strip my clothes off and hand them to her. She needs to clean them before the blood stains.

I nod and she leaves the room which leaves me to check if my nose has stopped bleeding and to change clothes. My nose has stopped bleeding, so I strip my clothes off and grab new ones. I stand in front of the mirror after putting my pants on and stare at the marks and scars on my body.

Being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be. I have multiple scars from my father. I also gave myself a few of them. Sometimes I feel like killing myself to be free of this life. I run a finger down a scar on my left forearm and think I can get deeper this time.

I grab the pocket knife I have on me and put it to my arm. I think if I do it quickly, no one will find me in time. I cut into myself and watch as blood comes out of the wound. I hear footsteps so I hastily wrap the handkerchief around my arm and open the door hiding my left arm.

It's Dianne and she asks me to hand her my clothes. I hand them to her and she tells me to stop what I'm doing. She doesn't want to lose me, I'm the only thing that keeps her happy here. Tears come to my eyes and she says she sees me as a son.

She escaped from the South after she handed her kids off to people to get them out. She wishes she knows what happened to them, but hopefully they are living up here, and not on some plantation.

I nod and watch as she wipes tears from her eyes and heads down to clean my clothes. I shut my door and look at the new cut over my old cut. It's not too deep, but I may need stitches. I put my pocket knife away and make sure the bleeding stops.

Someday, I will get out of my parent's roof and make something of myself. First thing I have to do is get to the bank and put my monthly allowance in a new account. Best follow Jack's lead in case I need it. Maybe when I'm 18, I can run off with whatever money I have saved.

With that plan in mind, I work on writing a play. I like to write and go into a fantasy world. A world where I can be free of this life and live how I want. Hopefully that involves finding love. For now, I'm stuck here until further notice. I know Jack has suffered worse than I have.

His parents are the same as mine, think it's alright to beat their kids up. Soon, I'll be free and happy. Until then, I have to stay alive.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Years Later

**I**_** don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Jack's POV**

I'm sitting in the park when I hear footsteps coming behind me. I turn and see Phillip stumbling towards me. I hop up and run to him asking what's wrong? He pulls his shirt up and I gasp as I see a knife wound on his stomach.

I ask if his father did that and he nods. I pull my makeshift med kit out and start working on him. I push some fabric on his wound to try to stop the bleeding. He groans in pain and I tell him he needs to shut up or else we'll attract attention.

He nods and I push some fabric in his mouth before I look at the wound. I have to clean and disinfect it. I pull out some whiskey and tell Phil, it's going to hurt. He nods and I pour the whiskey on his stomach. I watch as he clenches his stomach and I tell him he has to remain calm.

He is breathing heavily through his nose, but he nods none the less. I gently clean the wound and think it may need stitches. After a few minutes, the bleeding slows down and I can get a better look at the wound.

It's not too deep, I'll stitch it up just in case. None of his organs seem like they are damaged and no signs of internal bleeding. I pull the gag out of his mouth and hand him the whiskey. I tell him to chug half the bottle, he needs to feel loopy for this next part.

I realize he has an alcohol problem when he drinks the rest of the bottle. After a few minutes, he says it's not going to work. I say then we'll go with heavier stuff. I pull out some heroin and say I'll put a little bit in him since he isn't used to this.

I shoot him with the drug and watch as he giggles uncontrollably. He says he feels good and puts the gag back upon his mouth. I grab the needle and thread and stretch stitching him up. He doesn't react and I'm thankful as him moving could cause more damage.

The stitches take about a half hour to do and I help him sit up. I wrap a bandage over the wound and ask if he's able to make it home. He shakes his head and falls over. I sigh and think to a spot we went as kids. Hopefully we can bunker down there tonight.

I help his drunk ass up and put his arm over my shoulder and begin the half hour walk to the bunker. I get there and set him on the ground harder than I meant to. He laughs as I pull the door open and haul him up to get him into the room. I light the candles and shut the door behind us.

He sits on the bed and he says he doesn't want to live anymore. I tell him he just got one of his plays accepted to be made into production. If he gets another one or two, then he'll have enough money to break away from his parents.

He groans and says he doesn't know if he can last another year. I put my hand on his shoulder and he tenses until he realizes it's me. I tell him he can, I start medical school in a few months. Once I'm done, I'll find my own place and he can live with me.

He says we'll be labeled as gay and hung on sight. I say I never thought about that. I can help him find a room to rent. Get him out of his parents' place. He shakes his head and asks how Natalie is doing. I say she agreed to marry me. He says congratulations and asks how my parents took the news.

I say they don't know. After I'm done with school, we're going to elope and then move into an apartment. He says he wants what I have, love. I say he'll find it, it'll come in the most unlikely place. He nods and then says he's tired. He plops on the bed and I hear snores coming from him.

I chuckle and run my hand through my short blonde hair before blowing the candles out and taking up the other bed. I fall asleep and just hope the next years bring happiness into his life.

I wake up and turn seeing Phil is sitting up on the bed with his head in his hands. I ask if he'll be alright and he says he thinks so. He thanks me for saving his life. I tell him no thanks needed, that's my job.

He chuckles and pulls out some cash and hands it to me. He says for my time and supplies I used on him. I say he doesn't have to and he says it's only right. I say alright, but I'm not spending it on myself, I'll spend it on Natalie.

He chuckles and tells me he'll see me again hopefully. I say he will see me again, he can write to me anytime and I'll make sure I have an extra bedroom when he needs to crash for a night. He smiles sadly and says he doesn't know how his life will turn out, but he's thankful for a friend like me.

We both stand and we hug before I tell him to not be a stranger. He nods and asks what will my father do to me since I was out all night. I say probably beat me a bit, not sure how far he'll take it. He nods and says hopefully his father seeing him alive will shock him enough not to do anything more.

I nod and watch as he walks out of the bunker. I sigh and think this high life isn't for us. I make a vow to myself that I will help anyone who needs medical treatment, no matter if they can pay or not. No one deserves to die if I can help it.

I walk out of the bunker and into my house. My dad asks me where I've been? I say I was out with friends and lost track of time. He says was it the Carlyle boy and my whore? I say she's not a whore, I love her. My dad says there is no such thing as love in this life.

I say he's wrong, I love Natalie. He asks me if I know what love is. I say I have figured it out with Natalie, not like this house has any love in it. I went too far, he gets his cane and whacks me over the head with it.

He hits my back and stomach as well. He tells me that I need to watch my smart mouth. Next time he won't take it easy on me. I stand and say if that was easy, I'd hate to see hard. He tells me to get to my room and don't let him see me the rest of the day. I say he won't see me; he won't know I'm here.

He nods and I walk to my room. I look around and think I have 3 months before I turn 18. Once I'm 18, I'll take my money I have saved, start medical school, and rent a cheap apartment. Hopefully my parents won't notice anything amiss. Not like they love me or anything. With that thought, I lay down in bed and hope my life will be fulfilling in the future.


	3. Chapter 3 Phil Makes a Choice

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Phillip's POV (4 years later)**

I'm standing outside of my latest play thinking how bad it is. I guess I should be lucky, my parents got me out of being drafted into the war happening. We have invaded the South because of the slavery down there.

It happens up here, but they are called servants and are paid. Not enough to live on, but gets them by. I know Jack passed medical school and has a little practice. He is only keeping afloat due to money he stole from his parents once he turned 18.

His parents have nothing to do with him and his family. He and Natalie got married while he was in medical school as she got pregnant. They have a healthy set of twins. A boy and a girl.

They are three and I am their godfather. Her sister is the godmother. They have their dad's blonde hair, but their mom's brown eyes. They are adorable 3 year olds. Makes me wish I could have that. As I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear a man asking if I was responsible for writing this play.

I take a swig of my flask and say that I am. Refunds are available at the front office. He laughs and introduces himself as P.T. Barnum. I say of the circus? He says that I've been? I laugh and say god no. I can't be seen at that.

I do tell him I see people leaving happier than when they went in. More than I can say with my plays. He says he has a proposition for me. He'll buy me a drink. I think free booze, why not. We sit at the bar and he tells me he wants me to join him at the circus.

He tells me that I'll be free of the life I'm in. I think that's not bad, I hate my life, between the women and whiskey, it's repetitive. He says that I can get away from the same old part I have to play. He'll take me to the other side.

I say it's intriguing, but he's has something, yeah he's got something. I live among the swells and I don't pick up peanut shells. I think I'll leave that up to him. I drop the shells on the floor and the bartender cleans them up.

I tell him I'll okay with the uptown part I get to play. I got what I need and I don't need to take a ride, to the other side. I grab my coat and scarf and he plays the piano asking if I want to spend the rest of my days with parties, whiskey, and plays.

I tell him if I took up with him, I'd be the talk of the town, be the same as the rest of the clowns. He says that I'll be happy, laugh a little, live a little. He's going leave it up to me.

I turn around and say that if I join him, it'll cost me greatly. What percentage of the show would I be taking? He says 7, I laugh and say I wasn't born this morning, 18 will be just fine. He says that I should just ask for nickels on the dime. He says 8, I say 12, he says 9, I say 10.

He agrees and he pats his hands down looking for money. I pull out some cash and put it on the counter. We down the 10 shots and then we walk to the circus. I see so many oddities. There is a midget, a very tall guy, a big guy, people juggling fire, and a few other acts.

We go up the stairs and the bearded lady passes us and we take our hats off to her and she laughs while fanning herself. He says that he's going to take me to the other side. We go through a curtain and we are on a platform when I see her fly in front of me.

Her brown eyes meet mine and I feel myself sobering up. Time slows down and her skin is caramel colored and looks so soft. I blink and she's gone. I say amazing and Barnum says that they are. He'll introduce me to the acts. We walk downstairs and I hear him yell no buying hats back here, go out front.

We get to the bottom and run into W.D. and Anne. Anne asks me what is my act and I stumble saying I don't have one. She looks down and says that everyone has an act. She saunters past me and I can't help but watch her leave. I think she's the one for me, maybe Jack was right, love happens when you don't expect it.

I hear Barnum tell me to keep up so I turn back around and run into Anne's brother. He sizes me up and I just slightly nod and follow Barnum. We see the protestors outside and he says nothing draws a crowd like a crowd. He says nothing can be done.

We turn around and head back to his office. He tells me that he wants me to help with the numbers. Make sure we are making money and everyone gets paid. I think this can't be too hard, and once I get a look at the numbers, I'll see what I'm making. Let's hope it's enough to live off of.

**Anne's POV**

When I saw that man on the platform, my breathe caught in my throat. His bright blue eyes looked at me in awe. I've never had a guy look at me like that. Not lecherous, just amazed. We got introduced to Phillip Carlyle and I asked him what his act was.

He stumbled through his answer about not having an act. I smirk and said everyone has an act. I walked past him and I knew he was following me with his eyes. I got to the room I share with my brother and wait for him.

He comes in and asks me what was that about? I say I don't know what he means. He says how I was flirting with that rich boy. I say I wasn't flirting, I just asked him a question. He says he saw my eyes when I looked at the white guy, I should curb my feelings for him.

I say I don't have any feelings towards him. He snorts and says that I should he careful. Him being here means he got out of the war fighting for freedom of the slaves in the south. Only someone with money can do that.

I nod and think, if he bought his way out of the war, then why would he want a lower class citizen like me. W.D's right, I can't fall for the rich boy. Hopefully he was just drunk as I could smell the alcohol radiating off him.

In the morning, he won't even do a double take at me. With that thought, I head out to do a final act with all the cast. This is my life and I am finally happy, I only wish I knew what happened to my momma. Hopefully once the war is over, we'll see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Anne's POV**

We were practicing for our show the next morning when, Barnum accidently got hit with a knife from Yaling. Rich boy says that he needs a doctor. Barnum says that he doesn't, besides, what doctor would come here? Rich boy smiles and says he knows a guy.

Barnum asks how much would it cost and Mr. Carlyle says that he'll take whatever the patient can afford, this doctor isn't in it for the money. He sighs and asks how long would it take to get here. Mr. Carlyle says that an hour max.

He has to go to the doctor's home and get him. Barnum nods and we tell Barnum to keep the knife in until the doctor gets here. He grumbles and I ask what is the Doctor's name? He says Dr. Jackson Baker. I nod and he runs out of the circus to get him.

Barnum says that he's fine, we can pull the knife out. I say we shouldn't, that seems to be keeping the blood from leaking out. We all argue until we hear the rich boy come back. I turn and think that this doctor looks like another rich guy.

He doesn't stop when he sees us, he nods at each of us as he tips his hat. I blink and wonder if there is another guy whose nice. I watch as he goes up to Barnum and chuckles. He says they'll take this somewhere private, too many people. He nods and he goes into his office.

After a few moments, the doctor sticks his head out and asks for two men to come up and hold Mr. Barnum down. W.D. and Constantine go up and I feel a presence beside me. I see it's Mr. Carlyle and he asks if everyone is alright. Nods from everyone and I ask him how he knows the doctor.

I notice he goes a little pale, but he smiles and says that the were friends growing up. He's also the godfather to his kids. I nod and see some pain behind those eyes, but he blinks and it's gone. We hear a scream from Barnum's office and Phil says they pulled the knife out.

I ask how he knows and he goes a bit pale and shrugs. Everyone is looking at him and before anyone can say anything, the door opens revealing the doctor and the others. He says that he is stitched up, can't move his shoulder and arm unless he wants the stitches to come out.

Mr. Carlyle goes up to him and asks if he can still perform. He looks up and says that no dancing for Mr. Barnum. He has to wait at least 2 weeks until the stitches can be removed. Barnum groans and says that he has to perform, he's the ringmaster.

I see a gleam in the doctor's eyes before he says Phil can fill in. He shakes his head and the doctor says he can dance, don't hide the fact. He is now blushing and Lettie pipes up asking how he knows that.

The doctor smirks and says a dare of course. Rich boy glares and tells the doctor he's telling Natalie how he's being mean to him. The doctor snorts and says Nat loves him, she'll tell them to behave, not hurt him. Barnum asks what he owes and the doctor says whatever he can afford.

He's in the profession to help people, not make money. Barnum nods and asks if he treats everyone. He nods and says his main clientele are coloreds. Most doctors throw them out, thinking they aren't worth saving, in his eyes, everyone is worth saving.

Barnum nods and asks if he would come if any one of his employees got injured. The doctor looks all of us in the eyes before he says he would. We are people, we deserve to be treated right. Barnum pulls out some cash and hands it to him.

The doctor puts it in his pocket and wishes us a nice day. Lettie says he's not going to count the money? The doctor smiles and says it doesn't matter. He then turns and says that his daughter loves her. Sometime if it's alright, after a show, can his kids meet us?

Barnum says that would be alright. The doctor smiles and then tells Phil to walk him out. Mr. Carlyle nods and they walk out and I hear the doctor ask if he's alright from what happened a few months ago? I wonder what that is about, but he does nod. They leave the tent and Barnum tells us to take a break.

I go over to the others and Charles says did we notice the rich boy pale mentioning how he knows the doctor. W.D. says it's probably nothing, those two grew up rich, they had good lives, not like the rest of us. I shrug and the tent opens revealing Mr. Carlyle.

He's pale and goes into Barnum's office. A few minutes later, he comes out and grabs his coat and everything from his office and leaves. He walks past us and I can hear his breathing hitched and glassy eyes. He heads towards the exit and we see the doctor looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

He grabs him and we watch as the doctor hugs rich boy and drags him out the building. Charles says those two have a past, it's not an good one either. Yaling asks how he knows and he says the way those two are, something big happened between them, but the question is what?

Everyone shrugs and says not their problem. We all go in our separate directions, but Lettie says she is worried for him. I say he'll be fine, he's a man. Lettie says Phil's troubled, she sees it behind his eyes. I should look closely and I'll see it. I shake my head and says he's acting, he had a good life growing up. Lettie says she doesn't think so, but I can believe what I want.

She leaves me standing there and I think how bad can his past be? Couldn't be worse than mine. I shrug and go to find W.D. he's more fun to talk to then others.

**Phil's POV**

Jack drug me out of the building and he asks what happened to me. I say flashbacks to the night a few months ago. Jack breathes in deeply and says he thought I was going to die. He's happy I pulled through, but I should've gone to the police.

I say and get my cousin in trouble? I'd be killed by my father for that. Jack nods and asks if I want to come to his house for lunch? It's been a week; the kids miss me. I say alright, let's go. Natalie's cooking is the best. He smiles and says that it is, she'll have it ready by the time we get there.

We hail a carriage and he asks how I like working at the circus? I say it's fun, I feel like my own man. He asks about my parents and I say they don't know yet. If they do, they haven't said anything. He says they may think it's a phase I'm going through.

I chuckle and he says he saw me by the trapeze artist, do I have a thing for her? I blush and he chuckles saying he knew I'd find love in an unlikely place. I say I don't know if I love her or not. I'm fascinated by her, she's fearless, she speaks her mind, she is feisty. Jack says I should try to talk to her.

I say I try, but she avoids me. She calls me rich boy, or anything else relating to my status. Jack says she's distancing herself from me. Once she uses my name, she's going to admit she has feelings. By not calling me by Phil, she's holding her feelings back. I say it's hopeless, she'll never like me back.

Jack says she does like me, she's lying to herself. I say she's a convincing liar then. He chuckles and says I'm seeing what she wants me to see. I have to look deeper to see she cares for me. I say alright, and then change the subject to what's for lunch.

As he is telling me what to expect, my mind drifts to Anne and wonder if she does like me. I'd be ecstatic if she does, but I also don't want my heart broken. We'll see where this goes, maybe I find love or I don't. Life is funny like that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Anne's POV**

The first show without Barnum had a few glitches, but overall the performance was good. I see Mr. Carlyle talking to the people leaving and I see two kids run up and hug him.

I think these are Dr. Baker's kids as they have the same hair color as he does. I'm right as I see him and his wife walk up to Mr. Carlyle. He picks up both kids and twirls them around to their delight.

They are squealing Uncle Phil and hugging him. I watch as the doctor's wife, who has brown hair and brown eyes talk to him. Dr. Baker takes the kids away and he sets them down. Barnum comes over and after speaking, the kids jump up and down excitement.

They walk away and I watch as they run to Lettie and hug her. I see tears in her eyes as she hugs them back. I smile and then turn my attention back to the others. Natalie and Mr. Carlyle are talking and she has a concerned look in her eyes.

He shakes his head and she puts her hand on his cheek and says something. I watch as he hangs his head and she hugs him. I watch as he pulls away and wipes his eyes before the kids run back to him. I hear them talking excitedly and then I hear them ask to meet everyone.

The others are watching and I look at them and begin walking over there. The others take my lead and walk over. The kids squeal in delight as they see us walking. I get hugged by the little girl and Dr. Baker smiles at the sight. I ask her name and she says Rachel.

Her brother says his name is Benjamin. We all hang and talk, but my eyes are drawn to Mr. Carlyle. He's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I'm not the only one who notices. I see Lettie looking and the doctor himself.

They make eye contact and he turns away. I watch a frown come upon the doctor's face, but he gives a smile when the kids grab him and say he's the best dad ever. He hugs them and says they need to get home. They complain, but one look from him and they nod.

Natalie laughs and says she wishes she could do that. He smiles and says years of practice. She nods and we watch as Ben and Rachel hug their godfather before heading out with their parents.

Everyone disperses, but I want to talk to Mr. Carlyle. It's probably better that I talk to him away from W.D. so he doesn't think I'm flirting with Mr. Carlyle. Everyone leaves which leaves me with rich boy.

He turns to me and ask if I need something. I say I want to talk to him; I've got questions. His eyes light up and he says his office is good or somewhere else so I'm comfortable. I say let's sit on the stands, that way I can run if I feel threatened.

I laugh and notice that he has a tight smile. He nods and we walk to the stands and sit down. He asks me what are my questions and I say if he doesn't want to answer them, then he doesn't have to. He nods and I ask what happened to him a few months ago?

He tenses and says he won't answer that, not yet anyway. I nod and ask him about his parents. He is still tense, but he answers they weren't good parents. He grew up in society, but he always wanted to leave.

I ask why? He chuckles and says he always had to be on his best behavior, wasn't allowed to have fun. I say he met Dr. Baker, sometime right? The first true smile comes on his face and says they met at age 10.

Jack is like him, tired of the high life. I say he became a doctor, that's pretty high to me. He snorts and says he treats everyone; his parents disapprove. He also married a non-socialite. I say what's the difference who he married?

Mr. Carlyle laughs and says they tend to marry other socialites. It's normally an arranged marriage, they marry for money, not love. I say that's horrible; people should marry for love and not money.

He nods and I see him glance at me, then turn away. I ask if he has any questions for me? He asks where I came from in the south. I suck in a breath and he hurriedly says I don't have to answer that. He shouldn't have asked me. He's sorry.

I say it's alright, I came from New Orleans, from a plantation down there. He nods and I say my momma put W.D and I on a cart and got us out. She said she'd be free later, but I haven't seen her since. He asks how old was I? I say I was 8, W.D was 15. He nods and apologizes, he says no one should live like that.

I nod and say the war is going to stop that right? He sighs and says he hopes so, everyone deserves rights. I nod and say that I should get back to the dressing room before W.D comes looking. He laughs and says he agrees, W.D will kick his butt.

I say I won't let him. He smiles and I say goodnight Mr. Carlyle. He sighs and asks me to call him Phil or Phillip. He doesn't like to be called by his last name. I nod and say goodnight, Phillip. His face lights up and he tells me goodnight Ms. Wheeler.

I tell him he can call me Anne. He nods and says goodnight Anne. I smile and turn to head to my changing room. I know W.D is going to be mad, but I have no feelings towards Phillip. Too much controversy between our skin colors and his high-class society.

It'll never work, no matter how much he doesn't seem to care about skin color. Everyone else will judge and look at us. He won't be able to handle that. I just hope his feelings will go away; I don't want this to cause trouble between our working relationship. We'll see how everything unfolds, but I'm happy here.

**Phillip's POV**

I watch Anne leave and smile as I feel like progress has been made. She finally called me Phillip, my name coming out of her mouth sends butterflies down my stomach. Maybe now she'll start admitting she has feelings; Jack says she could be hiding them by calling me Mr. Carlyle.

I can only hope that's the case, or else I can cause trouble between our working relationship. I get to my office and close the door before taking my shirt off. I glance at the mirror and sigh as I take in the almost healed wounds on my body.

My mind flashes back to a few months ago when I received those scars.

_FLASHBACK_

I get home from a night of drinking at Jack's when I hear my cousin saying my name. I ask what he wants and he says that I'm a disgrace to my family, I can at least try to be nice to my parents.

I snort and say fat chance of that happening. I don't like my parents; they don't like me. They hate my plays; they hate everything about me. He says if I wasn't me, then I would be loved by my parents.

He blames that Jack kid for making me this way. I say what way, learning I can make my own way in life. I don't want this life anymore; he can leave me alone. He can also leave my house; I'm done talking to him.

He says he isn't done talking to me. I roll my eyes and turn my back on him to lead him to the door, but I feel a knock on the back of my head. I groan and hold my head and ask what the fuck is he doing?

He says teaching me the lesson my parents should have. I turn over and my eyes widen as I take in his pocket knife. He says I'm used to cutting, I shouldn't scream that much.

He pulls me onto a chair in my kitchen and ties me to it. I struggle against the knots, but he has them tight. He rips my shirt off and a dark chuckle comes out of his mouth. He says so much scarring, wonder how that happened.

I say my father gave me those scars on my torso. He smiles and says the ones on my arms are from me. I say nothing and he tells me that I'm weak, these prove it. He moves his fingers down the scars on my arms saying a few of these seem deep.

He says my doctor buddy must've fixed me up. I say nothing and my cousin Zach says he won't be helping me this time. He won't be surprised if I die tonight. I glare and he says he'll enjoy this more than I will.

_End Flashback _

I come back and I notice I'm gripping my desk tight and my breathing is heavy. I put on a new shirt before I find some of the whiskey I have in here. I need at least one drink to calm me down.

I toss one back and put the whiskey away. I can't fall back on this so easily. It's been a few weeks since I've drank, I got to quit. I lay down on the bed in my office and try to get to bed. Hopefully I won't be up all-night thinking about that night. I close my eyes and fall asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Anne's POV**

I'm listening to Barnum reading the review from Mr. Bennett and he is mad about it. Lettie says that she is blushing by the offensive and indecent comment. Everyone chimes in on this Mr. Bennett being a snob.

Mr. Barnum says that all the snobs read him. The doors open and Phillip walks in. Mr. Barnum asks if he has any thought on this? Phillip says that he does and hands Mr. Barnum a note. The note reads that Mr. Barnum and his troupe are welcome to see the queen.

The cheering happens and I look at W.D and he shakes his head. I ask if all of us are invited? The cheering stops as everyone takes the fact in that bigotry happens everywhere. Phillip says that he'll write saying either we all go or none of us will go.

Cheers start up again and I smile as Phillip swings the Barnum girls on his back. He is really good with kids. I shake that thought out of my head as I can't imagine him being a decent guy.

Charles says we should celebrate with drinks tonight after the show. Everyone cheers and Barnum asks if Phillip wants to go with us. He says that he is going to spend time with his god children before we leave for England.

Barnum nods and I watch as Phillip leaves the building. I turn and celebrate with everyone until Barnum says we should all practice. Nods and we all rush to change into our practice costumes in our excitement.

The show goes off without a hitch and this is the happiest I've seen people in a while. We head out to the bar and the bartender waves to all of us. We wave back and beers start being passed around. We are all having a good time when the door opens revealing Phillip, Natalie, and Jack.

I was told I could call him Jack at his last visit. He really is a good doctor. A beer is passed to Phillip, but he holds his hand out in the negative. They hand it to Jack and he takes it and takes a sip.

I watch as Phillip gets a glass of water and drinks that. He is talking to Jack and P.T and laughing. We continue the party when the door opens revealing a man with slick backed brown hair and grey eyes.

He says isn't this fun, all the freaks, oddities, and n*****s in one place. I see Phillip go pale and Natalie puts a hand on his arm. Jack steps up and says that he isn't welcome here, he needs to leave.

The man snorts and says it's the Baker kid. Ruin his reputation by getting some whore pregnant. He wants to speak to his cousin. Jack says he needs to leave now, or else. He says or else what, his family has more power in this town than Jack's.

Jack smirks and says he is so right, not like his family has lawyers and doctors in them. His family just has people who do real estate. Not very prominent if you ask him. The man takes his cane and shoves it into Jack's chest saying he needs to keep his mouth shut.

His family doesn't want him, he can shut up. He shoves Jack back with his cane and says brings back memories. Jack glares, but Phillip comes up and asks what he wants. I've never seen Phillip pissed, but his eyes are murderous.

The man's face lights up and says hello cousin. It's been a few months since they saw each other. Phillip's face pales and his breathing hitches. The man smiles evilly and says he didn't learn his lesson from the last time. He's a disgrace to the family name.

Phillip says that he is looking at a disgrace to the family name in front of him. Gasps as we all have figured out this man and Phillip are related. The man is still smirking and says his words don't mean shit to him. He says that he's here to deliver a message from Phillip's parents.

He hands him a letter and Phillip put it in his pocket. The man says he isn't even going to read it in front of him. Phillip says the he needs to leave. The man drops his smirk for a second, but brings it back on his face.

Jack pipes up and says that he isn't welcome here, leave now. He turns and without warning, he thrusts the cane out and hits Phillip in the stomach. He goes down and I hear the bartender yell Zach to leave.

He gives all of us one last smirk before leaving the bar. Natalie and Jack are on their knees next to Phillip and talking to him. He shakes his head and points to his stomach. I walk forward and stop as I see specks of blood on Phillip's shirt.

Jack notices it too and he meets my eyes. He gives me a subtle shake of his head and I nod to not mention it. He and Natalie help Phillip up and the three of them walk out the door quickly. P.T follows and the door shuts behind him.

Charles says that brings light on that situation. We turn to him and he says those two were friends, not liked by their families, and both got a cane to their stomach or chest. He then says did anyone else see blood on Phillip's shirt?

Everyone's eyes go wide and they shake their heads. He says must've been just him then. P.T comes back in and we ask if Phillip will he alright? He nods and says that he was taken back to Jack and Natalie's.

We all continue to party, but it's a less happy place than it was before. I hope Phil is alright.

**Phil's POV**

We make it back to Jack's place with his jacket on my stomach. The cane to my stomach hit the almost healed wound and opened it again. They set me on a bed and take my shirt off. Jack says that we just have to wrap it, no need for stitches.

I nod and watch as he cleans and disinfects the wound. He wraps me up and says that Zach is going to kill me one of these days. I nod and he says he can kill Zach for me. I say he can't, he has a family he needs to provide for.

He says that I'm his family too. Tears come to my eyes and thank him. He says that I'm his brother, he loves me. I say he's the brother I hoped to have. Much better family than I got.

Jack smiles and tells me to rest up, he'll stop by the circus tomorrow to recheck and rewrap the wound. I nod and he leaves the room blowing out the candles as he does. Leaves me in the dark, but also alone with my thoughts. He told me Anne saw the blood on my shirt, I sigh as she'll look at me different now

Nothing I can do but play it off. No one at the circus needs to know what I've been through. With that thought, I close my eyes and go to bed.

**Jack's POV**

I sit on a chair in the living room when I hear Nat walking up to me. She hands me some water and tells me to drink. I sigh, but take a sip before apologizing for what Zach said about her.

She says she has heard that since the kids were born, doesn't make it true. I tell her I know that, but it hurts me to hear her described that way. She kisses my head and tells me that she knows, but at least I'm not instigating fights anymore about it.

I chuckle and she says how many guys did I beat up before I controlled my temper? I shrug and she tells me 5 guys. That is 5 too many. I say they deserved it. She says at least they didn't press charges.

I say they won't, they are still afraid of the name Baker. She tells me we should get to bed, the kids are at her parents house for the night. She kisses me hard and then runs to the bedroom. I stand up and strip my shirt off before following my wife. No kids means more play time with the wife. Hopefully Phil sleeps through the night and heals before the trip to England.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Anne's POV**

The next day after the bar, Phil is at work, but he is walking gingerly. Charles notices, but no one else seems to. Phil walks up to all of us and says we look great. We all chit chat for a but when I hear Jack's voice call for Phillip.

I turn and see that has his kit on him. Maybe Phil is hurt worse than I thought. Jack asks how we are all doing and are we looking forward to going to England? Nods and after a few minutes, Jack says he should finish what he came here for.

He walks away and I notice he goes straight to Phil's office. Phil isn't here and I wonder when he snuck away. Constantine says that those two relationship is weird. Maybe they are secret lovers. Yaling says could be, but they could hide it better.

I say I don't think they are. They seem more like family than lovers. Charles says he feels the same, those two have a sibling bond. Not like he would know what it's like to have a sibling. Nods and we watch as the door opens and Jack leaves.

He tips his hat to us as he leaves and Phil comes out of his office walking better than he was. I look and see no one is watching me as W.D is too busy flirting with the woman in gold Queenie. I walk away and I catch up to Phil.

I say Phil and he turns and smiles as he sees me. It's a genuine smile and my knees go weak for a moment, but I regain my senses after a few moments. I ask if he's alright, from last night. He says that he is, the cane just opened a wound on his stomach, nothing to worry about.

I nod and I ask if his entire family treats him like that. He stiffens and says like what? I say like he's nothing. He sighs and says that his cousin is the worst, his parents actually talk to him like he's human. I nod and he tells me to not worry about him, he's got this.

He walks away and I wonder what is going on with him. I head back to the ring and join in on the jokes and talking everyone is doing. My mind drifts to Phil and wonder exactly what his life was like growing up.

_A Few Weeks Later_

**Anne's POV**

We got to England and met the queen. It was unsettling how we all had to go in our outfits for the circus. P.T and Phil got to dress nicely.

We now get to watch Jenny Lind from the standing room. Barnum seems like he is worried. I feel a presence beside me and Phil is there. We all watch and I'm blown away by her voice and a little way into the song, I feel Phil's finger touching mine.

In a few more seconds, his entire hand encases mine. I let out a breath and I'm elated as our hands feel like they belong together. These past few weeks I got to talk with him on the ship to and from England.

I am in love with him, but can't let W.D know. He always warned me about a rich white guy. They don't change. All of a sudden, I feel Phil drop my hand and I look and see an older couple looking at us.

I look at Phil, but he doesn't spare me a glance. He just looks straight ahead. I run out of the building and head back to the circus. I get to the changing room and let the tears fall. He can't do it; he can't let people see us outside these walls.

I decide that he isn't worth my time, if he can't even hold my hand, he's never going to be able to block out all the things that will he said about us. I get dressed in my practice outfit and go to the rings.

When I'm practicing, I'm free. No worries and my head is clear. Maybe everyone is right, he isn't one of us. I give up, as soon as I think we make progress, he does something to set us back. No more, I'll ignore him unless he wants to talk about work. I'll also call him Mr. Carlyle again. No sense in being nice, it'll keep my feelings for him alive.

I have to drown them. Once I drown them, then they'll go away. With that thought, I swing on the hoop letting my thoughts drift away. He didn't come after me either, what a punk.

**Phil's POV**

My heart broke when I saw Anne leave, but I couldn't risk my parents seeing me run after her. I hope I can make it up to her today. I got Barnum to leave two tickets at the theater for the two of us. I hope she likes the play.

Barnum is leaving on tour with Jenny. He is making a big mistake, these people bought him his fame, not some singer. I rush to the theater and smile as I see Anne at the ticket booth. I get close and say there are supposed to be two. I wasn't sure she'd come if I asked.

I hold out my arm and I smile as she takes it. We walk up the stairs and she tells me she always wanted to come to the theater. I hear a voice say Phillip and I turn and see my parents there. I introduce them to Anne and they ask me if I have no shame? Associating with the help.

I feel her arm slipping out of mine, but I hold it as tight as I can. I want her with me. But I see her face and I let go as I saw fear on it. She runs out of the theater and I turn to my parents and say they have no tight to talk to her like that.

They tell me that I don't know my place in society. No thanks to the Baker kid. I say he has nothing to do with my choices, he helped me see I don't want this. My dad says remember my place and I say that I'd this is the place I'm supposed to be, I don't want it.

I run out of the theater and to the circus. I know where Anne is and I'm not surprised to see her on the rings. I tell her my parents are small minded people and she shouldn't care what they think. She says that it's not just them.

Everyone will look at us like and say slurs. We can never be together. I tell her I want her; I've never hidden that. She says I pulled my hand away at Jenny's concert. I couldn't face my parents then, what makes it different now?

I say I'm willing to rewrite the stars with her. I say I know she wants me. She is shaking her head as I say that and untie the ropes. I step in front of her and say let's rewrite the stars. She says I know she wants me, it's not an secret she ever tried to hide.

She says we can be ourselves behind these walls, but when we go outside, we are going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all. No one can rewrite the stars, no one will say that she'll be mine, everything will keep us apart, she wasn't the one I was meant to find.

I say it's up to her and it's up to me, no one can tell us who we get to be. We need to rewrite the stars. She comes close and says I know she wants me, but she can't have me. Her hands are tied. She walks away from me and I'm heartbroken as she loves me, but is letting everyone decide our relationship, not us.

I groan and walk to my office pulling out the half-drunk whiskey. I down that and decide to go to bed. I have more time to drink after the shows this week. Hopefully the protestors will stay away, but I know they won't. Jack has been here to every show since the acts sometimes get hurt by stuff they throw on stage. I fall asleep and hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

_**WARNING SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER **_

**Phil's POV**

It's been a week since Anne broke things off and I'm at the bar drowning my sorrows. Pretty much every act has given me the cold shoulder due to this. They told me I'm not one of them, I'll never be.

I should leave Anne alone. I followed their words, I've left her alone, I spend my days after practices locked in my office. I finally decide to go out and drink since all the bottles in my office are gone.

I groan as I hear Zach sit beside me and say the freaks left me. I say nothing and he says I may as well finish the job tonight, no one will miss me. I look at him and he has a glint in his eyes like he has something else up his sleeve.

We sit there and I down shot after shot. He keeps saying I'm nothing, I don't deserve anything I have. I'm an embarrassment to everyone who comes into contact with me. Says I'm worthless, my parents are disowning me. He shows me another letter saying that fact. Then to my surprise they come in.

I knew weeks ago they were thinking about it, but never thought they'd go through with it. They tell me that they'll be at the circus later tonight with Dianne and I can buy her for 1000 dollars. They all leave and I think about everything I've learned these past few days.

I'm nothing, no one will miss me. I pay the bartender and stumble my way back to the circus. I hear a voice saying my name and as I get closer, I see it's Natalie. She asks me if I'm alright and I hand her the note. She reads it and says let's get ready for Dianne's move.

I say whatever and push past her. She tells me to tell her what's wrong. I burst into tears and say everything people have told me this past week. I can't live like this anymore and I drop to my knees. Her eyes widen and I push her down and run towards the circus. I'm sobering up and I'm faster than she is.

I burst through the building and up to my office. I have grass on my pants and rush past the performers. I see them glare at me before I get past them. I shut the door and pull out my knife and slice my arm twice from wrist to the joint in my elbow. I hear my door kicked open and I know nothing after that.

**Anne's POV**

The performers and I are sitting and joking when Mr. Carlyle runs through the building. He stumbles and I sigh as he's drunk once again. He shuts his door and then Natalie runs in and her face is pale.

She screams for Jack and he comes rushing out of his room. She says it's Phil and the look she gives him sends his face paling. He runs up to the door yelling to Natalie to get his med kit. We watch as he bangs on the door yelling for him to open it.

We're all in shock as Jack kicks the door in and stops. Natalie gives him his kit and he tells her something. She looks in and nods before shutting the door the best she can. Lettie says the rich boy needs a doctor; he needs to stop drinking.

As the others continue talking shit about him, Natalie is pacing outside the door. She is wringing her hands and he face has no color. She looks up when Charles says Phil's being a baby. The glare she shoots him shuts us all up.

The door opens and I notice Jack doesn't have his jacket or shirt on. Charles says they are lovers then. Jack glares and hands Natalie something. She kisses him and tells all of us to not bother the door.

She walks out and after 10 minutes she walks back in with a colored woman. They are talking and I see worry on her face. I blink a bit when she meets my eyes and I scream momma. I cry as W.D and I run to her. We hug her and she says her babies are here.

Natalie walks away and stands at the door to Phil's office again. I ask momma what she has been up to and she says she'll tell me later. She has to help Jack with Phil. I watch as she goes up to Natalie and she opens the door for her. Momma walks in and then walks back out.

I hear her ask if he'll be alright? Natalie shrugs and my momma cries. Natalie hugs her and I ask how does she know Mr. Carlyle. Momma turns to me and says she's raised that boy since he was 10. I say he is a jerk; how did her upbringing make him that way.

She sighs and asks if he shared any of his past with any of us. I say a little bit, his family dislikes him. She says that's only one layer of what happened. I ask what else and she says that isn't her place to tell. We all stand there with small murmurs as we don't want the wrath of Natalie or my momma.

She came down and hasn't let us go. She is trembling and I say she loves Phil, doesn't she? She nods saying he was another son to her, what he's done right now isn't something he hasn't done before. I say drinking until he can't stand.

She says if that was the case, she wouldn't be so worried right now. I ask what did he do and my momma shakes her head and says if he wants to tell us, then he will. I sigh and look up as the door opens revealing Jack. Natalie looks up and he points into the room.

Natalie rushes in and Jack comes down and asks if my momma wouldn't mind cleaning the room. She says that it was bad this time. He nods and I notice he has scars on his torso and arms. The ones on his arms look like cuts. He sees me looking and he says when his life got bad, he cut himself.

I grab his arm and ask if Phil ever did? He looks away and that gives me my answer. He walks into his office and when he comes out, he has on another shirt and heads back to the room. Momma comes out with a bucket and cleaning supplies and I say she doesn't need to do that.

She says it's not the first time she's cleaned up a room after this. She heads in there and Yaling says Phil cut himself. We turn towards her and she says we saw the scars on Jack's body. She feels Phil has some or more than him. Why do I think we're not allowed up there.

They don't want us to know he cuts. Constantine says it's worse than that. I say how bad and he says very, he probably tried to kill himself. I gasp and Lettie tells Constantine he could've kept that to himself. She points to me and I'm in shock as was it my fault he did that. I shake my head and say he wouldn't do that.

He shrugs saying he wants to be wrong, but he's right. Yaling says that's not the first time he's done it either. She says did I see how Natalie and Jack paled, and how Jack kicked the door down. No little cut would warrant that reaction.

I feel faint and I ask if I was the cause of this. Lettie says she thinks a lot of causes built up and he went to end it. It's not just one thing or else he would've done it a week ago. I nod and the door opens and momma comes out with the bucket and asks where can she dump it.

I say I can show her and she says I can tell her. I ask what she doesn't want me to see? She tells me to mind my mouth, now where can she dump this. I tell her outside the back door. She nods and walks that way.

She holds the bucket away from us, but I can see the color red. I see the others see it too as they don't say anything. A minute passes and momma comes back in. She tells me it'll be alright and heads back up to the office. I have tears in my eyes and say we drove him to this didn't we?

No one says anything, but I can see in their eyes they believe it too. We hear a scream of pain coming from the office and W.D holds me back. He says nothing I can do; they are probably cleaning the wound. He pulls me to him and I cry as I still care for Phil and don't want him to be in pain.

The screaming stops and Jack comes out and tells us we can get some sleep tonight, everything is alright. He is wiping his hands on a towel and we can make out blood coming off his hands. Lettie says we won't be able to sleep until we see Phil.

Jack glares and says no one gives a shit about Phil here. He's heard everything we've said about him. Don't act like we care now. Lettie looks like she's been slapped, but nods and walks away. I hear sniffling coming from her.

Everyone else disperses leaving me and W.D there. I tell him to go on, I need some time to myself. He nods and I stop Jack as he passes and asks if I am the reason for this. He grabs my hand and says it was a combination of things throughout the week that led up to it.

I shouldn't blame myself. I ask if I can see him and he smiles sadly saying that isn't a good idea. He needs people he knows care about him in there. I say I care and he tells me Phil doesn't know that. Last he knew I hated his guts.

My head drops in shame and he tells me to not worry, but distance is what is best for Phil right now. I nod and he tells me to sleep, we need rest for tomorrow's show. I say we should cancel; Phil won't be there. He says he'll do it; he's seen us and Phil was teaching him.

I blink and he says we start early. I nod and walk to the room I share with Lettie. Her face is all blotchy and she says she hates herself right now. I say join the club and sit down next to her. She hugs me and she asks if we can cancel the show tomorrow. We can't do it without the ringmaster.

I say Jack will fill in. She says really and she says she wants to see that. I nod and say we should sleep; we're not doing anyone any favors by staying up. She nods and we go to our separate beds and try to sleep. I know none of us will be sleeping tonight. We all are worried about Phil. Maybe I can apologize tomorrow, let him know I still care for him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Phil's POV**

I wake up and see Dianne next to my bed. I say she's here and she says that she is. My friends bought her from my parents. I nod and I ask how long have I've been out?

She says 3 days. I say what about the show and she chuckles saying Jack filled in. I ask if it went well and she says it went surprisingly well. She thinks the audience loves when we switch the ringmasters out. I look at my arm and see that it's wrapped in bandages and she says that she's disappointed in me.

I nod and she says the performers are worried about me. I snort and say they don't care, what they said about me this past week proved that. She says she heard what happened with Anne. I look down and she says her daughter is strong willed, but she sees the pain in Anne's eyes as she looks up at my office.

I say daughter and she says that her son and daughter she told me about are W.D and Anne. I say now I see the resemblance between her and Anne. She smiles and I say I'm staying away from everyone; it'll be better for me. She says she knows that's the best, but try to be nice to them.

She tells me they figured it out. I say what and she says they know I tried to kill myself in here. I groan and she says no one will treat me differently. I say they will, the pretty white boy hates his life. She tells me that I need to thank Jack and Natalie, more Jack since he worked tirelessly to save me this time.

She tells me I have friends and god children, why would I want to kill myself. I say I got disowned, I have no last name. She says when I marry Anne, I can take the name Wheeler. I say that won't happen; I'm done with her. She looks down and I say I'm sorry, but I don't want someone with my head a mess. I should've never pursued her.

Dianne says she sees I love her daughter. I say I thought I did, but maybe this is a wakeup call. She says that she'll tell Jack I'm awake. She stands up and I say in a squeaky voice I'm sorry I disappointed her with this and then Anne. She hugs me and tells me to drink water and she can never be too disappointed in me.

I nod and she walks out. Jack walks in after a few minutes and he smiles as he sees me awake. I tell him thanks for saving my life. He waves his hand and says he was close to not saving it. I look down and he says two cuts, what the hell was I thinking?

I say I wasn't and he says that he could see that. He used up a lot of supplies on my dumb ass this time. He smiles and tells me he's happy he managed to save me this time. I nod and he asks if I want to talk about it? I say being disowned and having Zach tell me I'm worthless and no one loves me hit deep.

The performers here didn't help with their snide comments. He nods and says that I can rest at his place if I want privacy. I say I just need a shirt to wear and I can see everyone again. He says distance might be the best in this case.

I say I have to show them I don't blame them. He says that they know I don't blame them. Natalie ripped them all a new one. I chuckle and he says seeing me awake and walking would do wonders for the morale around here. I say they hate him as the ringmaster huh?

He scowls and says they love him. The crowds love him too. I laugh and he says that he'll take over for me in the final singing act since I need to be careful with my arm for a few weeks. I nod and he hands me a shirt and helps me stand.

I wobble a bit and take a few tentative steps towards the door. I look at it and say he ruined it. He says if I didn't do what I did, I'd still have a bit of privacy. I laugh and we walk out and I stop as everyone looks at me. I straighten my shirt out and say I'm sorry for scaring them all.

Lettie says that I have nothing to be sorry for, they do. I shrug and she says that she had no right to say that shit about me. I look away as everyone else apologizes for things they said. I get mad and ask if they would be apologizing if I wasn't on my death bed a few days ago.

They look away and I say exactly, don't say sorry because you feel sorry for me. I walk down to the cafeteria and grab some food. I turn around and run straight into Anne. Our eyes meet and I say sorry before I run out of there. I go back to my office and Dianne is waiting for me.

She says it's tough out there then? I say they are all sorry because I tried to kill myself. Not because they shouldn't have said those things. She nods and tells me in time, we will all come together again. It may take a few weeks, but we'll get there again. I sigh and say I hope she's right; this is my job now.

She laughs and tells me that she's proud of me for facing everyone. I nod and say practice will be tough, but I'll get through it. She nods and says that Jack will be here. If not him, then Natalie. Jack does have other patients to attend to. I nod and she says Natalie and Jack left so they could see their kids.

I nod and she says that Natalie and the kids will be back in a few hours. I smile and she says that they'll probably hurt my arm if I don't keep it up. I nod and I ask if she's caught up with Anne and W.D? She smiles wide and says they caught up on a lot, she thanks me for bringing then back together.

I say I didn't, not really, she says that if I didn't come here, she and I would still be at that house. I nod and she says I should get at my paperwork, I'm behind on paying the acts. I chuckle and say I'll get on those first.

She nods and tells me if I need anything, I can call for her. I say thanks, but I'll pass on that offer, she's free to do what she wants. She kisses my head and walks out the door.

I work for a bit, I get all the acts checks signed, when a knock gets my attention. I look up and my breath catches as Anne is standing there. She asks if she can come in and I nod and point to the chair in front of my desk.

She shuts the door and I swallow heavily as she's so beautiful in her natural look. She sits down and the silence is heavy until she says she's sorry she drove me to that. I tell her she didn't drive me to anything. She sniffled and says then why did I do it?

I sigh and say I was under a ton of stress with everything and I couldn't handle it anymore, not the first time either. She nods and she says that she's happy I'm okay. I say thank you, is there anything else she needs. She opens her mouth, but closes it and says nothing. She gets up and walks to the door.

She turns to me and I see the tears in her eyes before she leaves the room. I let out a breath and think this is going to be hard being mad at her. Maybe seeing the kids today will cheer me up.

_**A few Hours Later**_

We finish the show and as everyone leaves, I hear Uncle Phil. I get hit with two missiles and I hug them the best I can without putting too much pressure on my arm. Rachel says that I hurt my arm didn't I?

The acts look away and I say that I did. It's healing now. She asks if mommy or daddy kissed it to make it feel better? I chuckle and say they did not. She turns and asks why didn't they kiss my sore arm when they kiss their sores?

Natalie and Jack stand there with mouths open not knowing what to say. Anne says that doctors cannot kiss their patient's injuries. Rachel nods and says that she will kiss it then. I tell her gently and hold kneel down and point to my left arm.

She kisses it and then giggles as I say it feels so much better. She skips towards her parents and I turn to Anne and thank her. She says no problem and she turn away from me after we stare at each other longer than necessary.

I look at the others and Jack and Natalie are holding back laughs while the performers don't know how to act. I just shrug and ask Rachel and Ben how have they been? They tell me about their days and I smile as I wonder how I could think of taking my life with these two Angel's in it. Never again will my mind stray down that path.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Jack's POV**

The whole week the show ended with many protestors in the front row. I asked them to leave multiple times throughout the show, but they stayed. I am watching Phil as he is talking to the men asking them to leave and they say this is their town, we should leave.

Phil asks them again and the man rants about how they don't take kindly to the him. He needs to leave, so do the freaks, and the n*****s. Phil goes one more time and the main man I now see is Zach says what is he going to do about it.

W.D swings at the men and now it's 2 on many. I join in the fray and get a few punches to my face. Phil got the worst of it, but then I hear Lettie scream charge and the acts come to help us. After a few more moments, I smell smoke and see fire coming from behind us.

O'Malley sends people to release the animals while the rest of us run for the exits. We all grab a buddy and get out of the building. We set people down and Barnum appears out of nowhere asking about the animals and if everyone is out?

I hear Phil say to W.D and Dianne where is Anne? Their faces show fear and before I know it, Phil runs back into the fire looking for Anne. Barnum and I hold Dianne and W.D back.

I hear W.D and momma coming from my right. Anne is there and P.T and I are both screaming Phillip. Barnum looks at his family and runs into the fire for Phil. A second later, the whole top of the building comes down.

I see the faces of everyone in tears and I turn and don't see P.T or Phil. A few more seconds pass and I put my handkerchief over my face and run into the building. I scream for Phil and Phin, but hear nothing.

I turn the corner and I see Phin pinned, and Phil pinned under flaming debris. I kick the debris off Phil and drag him to Phin. I help Phin out and we put Phil's arms around our shoulders and make our way out of the building.

I'm coughing, so is Phin, but we have to get out of the building. We get out and I hear screams of daddy. I drop Phil in front of everyone and see he isn't breathing. I say Phil isn't breathing. Natalie tells me to do compressions and she'll blow the air in.

I cough and we set to work doing CPR hoping we get Phil to breathe. As we are working, I see Anne is bawling and being comforted by Dianne. After a few more minutes, Phil coughs and I hear his breaths come out. I say that's it, and then Phil is loaded onto the waiting stretcher to go to the hospital.

Phin is hugging his family so I hug mine and say everything will be alright. We watch as the building burns and I think these people lost their home. The one place they could be themselves and thanks to Zach and his friends, that place is no more.

I hold my family and notice Anne is being held up by her mother. I tell her I'll make sure she can be by Phil in the hospital. She nods and I say we'll get her new clothes and we'll head out. She nods and by the next morning we are entering the hospital.

I go up to the nurses' station and ask for Phillip. She says Mr. Carlyle then? I nod and she says bed number 10. I say thanks and motion for Anne to go ahead of me. She says coloreds aren't allowed on that ward and I say my name is Dr. Jack Baker and unless she wants the wrath of my family on this hospital, she will let Anne through.

She nods meekly and I say Anne will be treated with respect and if she is not, then they can expect a call from my father. The nurse nods and Anne and I enter and we spot Phil. She runs to him and sits on the bed and grabs his hand. I stand back as I hear her say why don't we rewrite the stars.

Say that you were made to be mine, nothing can keep us apart. She puts her head on his hand and I walk up saying I'll get information for her. She nods and I say Natalie and I will come in to make sure she gets updated on his condition.

She nods and I tell her I'll be back. I walk out and ask the nearest doctor if he knows who is responsible for Mr. Carlyle. He says the he is and then says that a negro shouldn't be in that ward.

I say she is allowed in that ward, he will treat her with respect, if he doesn't, this hospital will hear from my father. He asks who is my father? I say my name is Dr. Jackson Baker so does he need to ask who my father is?

He looks taken aback and says that Mr. Carlyle is suffering from multiple burns on his torso and back. His lungs are filled with smoke, they'll clear up in a day or so. I nod and he says that he can relinquish custody of Mr. Carlyle to me when he wakes up.

I say that'll be fine, he wouldn't like to be here, not where they treat people like dirt. The doctor just glares and says he hopes I will update the spook on his condition.

I say I will, but if I'm not here, he will report the updates to Anne Wheeler in there. I can tell he doesn't like it, but luckily my name still carries weight around here. I leave him and head back to Anne and tell her what the doctor told me.

She nods and she goes back to watching Phil. I say she does love him then? She nods and says she knew from when their eyes met, but she fought it due to the color of her skin. I say she doesn't need to worry about that. She says everyone around them will talk.

I say let them, one thing I learned in my short 21 years on this earth is, no one chooses my relationship but me. It's not me and Nat and everyone else, it's just me and Nat. If they don't like it, they can go fuck themselves. Love trumps everything in my eyes.

Her eyes shine with tears and she says thank you. I say no problem, me and Nat will be in their corner. She nods and kisses Phil's hand. I smile and think it only took Phil running into a burning building for her to come around.

I can see in her eyes she regrets that. She's going to make it up to Phil for the rest of their lives. This is one love story that will be told for generations. Once the war is over, as I hear it's close, they can be married with no problems. Lord knows they both need that in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Anne's POV**

It's been 4 days since Phil was admitted to the hospital and I want him to wake up soon. I am getting sick of the stares and glares of people on this ward. I left to take a shower, but Jack and Natalie have been giving me food.

I know they fight with the nurses and doctors every time, but I appreciate it. Mr. Barnum and Charity visited a few times and they also told the nurses and doctors off. It's great having friends who will fight for you. Jack is coming back up when I feel Phil's hand grip mine.

I look at Phil and his eyes open and shut until he adjusts to the light. His eyes meet mine and he says you're here. I throw all thoughts out the window and kiss him. He runs his hand through my hair and we kiss again. He's awake and I'm never letting him out of my sight again.

Jack clears his throat and says that since Phil is awake and the smoke is cleared, he'll check him out. I nod and watch as Jack leaves. Phil asks how long was he out? I say 4 days this time. He nods and asks if I'm really here willing to give him a third chance?

I say I am; he's not getting rid of me easily. He chuckles and pulls me in for another kiss. A few minutes pass and I hear chuckles from people behind me. I see Jack, Natalie, Barnum, Charity, and my momma there. I feel my face heating up as Jack says Phil can leave now.

He asks the women to leave so Phil can get dressed in private. I nod and follow the everyone out. I say Jack and P.T are in there. Natalie says it's going to take a few people to dress that boy due to his burns. I nod and I ask how bad will the scarring be?

She says no worse than the rest of his scars. I nod and she says when I first see Phil's torso and arms, do not look at him in pity, he won't like that. My face heats up again and my momma says I won't see him like that for a while, right?

I nod quickly and she says good. She doesn't need to wallop that boy. The door opens revealing the men. Phil walks to me and pulls me into a hug before kissing me. I kiss back and Phil pulls away saying he'll never get tired if doing that.

I smile and we walk out hand in hand. We get to the circus after we got a carriage to stop for us. I think Jack waving his med kit out got one to stop. We hop in and I sit as close to Phil as I can. Charity says that Jack and Natalie will go in another carriage, no room for them.

Phil nods and he lays his head on my shoulder as the ride goes. Momma looks at me and says he fell back asleep. Momma says that when I do see Phil with his shirt off, she doesn't need details. The Barnums laugh and my face heats up again. I look at the man beside me and think that may happen soon. He has to heal first before anything happens like that.

**Phil's POV**

We shift through the wreckage of the building and Anne and I find a trapeze hoop. She holds it up and looks at me sadly. I kiss her and we hear footsteps coming. I see Phin and say the bank turned him down. He says yes, they laughed in his face.

He says there is no other bank he can fool into giving him money. He is sorry for letting us all down. Charles says that we're used to it. Jack and I come up and I say before I met him, I had an inheritance, acclaim, and an invitation to every party in town.

Thanks to him, that's all gone. What's left is friendship, love, and work that I adore. He brought more joy into my life. Every performer says that they got joy from this life too. He says if only the bank would take joy as collateral. I say they may not, but Jack and I will.

He looks at the both of us and I say I own 10% of the company. Knowing who I was working for, I took my cut weekly. I look at Jack and he says he's down to put money in. Being here, makes him believe in everything he worked for.

Also, we need a doctor on set. What better way to have one if he becomes the ringmaster for a few nights a week? Also, more money to him means he can treat more clientele at his physician's office and not worry about money.

Barnum says that he can't let us gamble on him like that. Anne says sure he can. I say partners, 33% for each of us. The other 1% can go to charity. We all shake on it and I say the only thing is, we won't be able to afford a building. Barnum says real estate in Manhattan is a bad investment.

He can buy land down at the docks for almost nothing. All we need is a tent.

It's been a few months, but all of us got the tent up and new parts ordered. It's the first show since the fire and the stands are packed. I stand by Anne and say this still brings joy into everyone's lives. She grabs my hand and says I bring joy into hers.

I kiss her and say her being with me is the best thing that ever happened to me. She nods and the show goes off without a hitch. Jack and I are standing by the stands when Barnum runs over to us and hands me his hat.

He tells me the show must go on. Also says that he's going to watch his girls grow up. I put the hat on and one look at the stage has me running over there. I finish the song and see that Barnum has left but Jack is still there watching.

As the last note of the song comes to the end, I dip Anne and kiss her in front of the crowd. We kiss twice and since slavery is over and coloreds are free, I hear more cheering than rude comments. I look at Anne and we pull apart and bow to the audience and I thank them for coming to the show.

They leave and Jack comes up saying that was good. He'll practice a few times a day in case I want a break. I say when I need one, I'll let him know. We shake hands and he says he has to get home to Nat and the kids.

He wishes us well and leaves the tent. The performers leave and put the animals away which leaves me and Anne in the ring. She pulls off her wig and I run my hands through her hair. I tell her love her natural hair.

She says that makes one of us. I pull her to me and kiss her showing all my love for her. She kisses back just as fervently and says we should take this somewhere private. I nod and as we go to leave, I hear her mom shout wait.

Anne rolls her eyes and we turn to see her mom walking to us. She hugs is and says that was a great show. Most of the acts are having drinks out back if we want to join. I say that I'm a little sore from the dancing. Anne says she doesn't want to drink tonight.

Dianne looks at us and she says she'll make sure W.D stays busy. She winks at us and my face turns bright red. I turn to Anne and ask if that killed the mood for her. In response, she kisses me and says not a chance. She runs towards our tent and I follow her.

_**SMUT AHEAD**_

She is lying on the bed and says we need some alone time. I say we do and crawl onto the bed and come to rest on top of her. She puts her hands on the side of my face and gently kisses me. I kiss back and soon the kisses turn heated and we're running our hands over each other's bodies.

Her hands pull my shirt out and I grip her hands asking if she's ready to see how scarred my body really is. She looks into my eyes and says she is ready. She will love me no matter what my body looks like, we all have scars, some more than others.

I nod and I let her take my shirt off. I watch as her eyes roam over my body, over every scar I got whether it's from my father or cousin. The scars I gave myself or the scars from the burns from the fire. I see her eyes linger on my left forearm where two lines go from my wrist to my elbow joint.

She runs her fingers over them and I shiver. She says she's sorry about those. I tell her don't be, I did it to myself. She says if she was nicer to me and I kiss her shutting her up saying those were not her fault. She nods and runs her hands over all my scars, never faltering over them.

She says I'll tell her where each scar came from right? I nod and say any question she has, ask and I'll tell her the truth. She nods and kisses my left arm and pulls my head down to meet my lips in a kiss. I pull off her leotard and she put her arms over her chest.

She says she's nervous, this is her first time. I nod as I expected that, and tell her if she's uncomfortable, we don't have to go any farther. She says she wants to, but she's self-conscious of her body. I say no reason to be, she has the best body of any women I've seen.

She blushes and I trail kisses down her neck and down to her chest. Her hands are still over her breasts and I gently pull them away. I hear her breath hitch and I say she's beautiful, no one will tell her any different. She nods and I take one in my mouth and suck.

She moans and I take my other hand and play with her other one. Her back arches and I smile as I can do this to her. I switch to the other one as I can't show favorites. I trail kisses down her stomach and inside her thighs hoping she settles down a bit.

She is shaking and I ask if she's still alright with this? She nods and I lick her causing her to jump. I chuckle and say relax, enjoy this, I know I will. She says ok and I gently lick her lips while pushing my middle finger inside her.

I feel her clench the sheets, and looking at her, her eyes are closed and she's moaning. I pump my finger inside her and nip her clit. A few moments later, I am rewarded with her moaning my name. I clean her up and kiss all the way up her body again.

Gives her time to come down from her orgasm. I kiss her lips and I ask if she's alright. She meets my eyes and she nods saying she is. I smile and ask if she wants to continue. She nods and then asks if I have anything to prevent us from having kids right now.

I nod and say I do, I want kids when she wants kids. She sighs and she says she loves me. I tell her I love her too and her hands go to my pants and I see her struggling as her hands are shaking so much. I help her unbuckle them and I let her push them down.

Her eyes go straight to my boxers, where my cock is throbbing behind it. She cups me through and I moan as her hands touch it. She pulls her hand away and asks if she hurt me. I shake my head and say she did not, I liked that.

She nods and I hear her take a deep breath before pulling my boxers down. Her eyes stay on my cock and I ask if she likes what she sees. She nods and then asks if she can touch it?

I say please do, I'll like it. She gently traces her fingers down the appendage and I moan as that feels good. She takes that sign as a good signal and she starts stroking. I pull her head up and kiss her and she slows her strokes, but doesn't let me go.

I feel my balls clench and I say I'm going to come if she continues. She kisses me hard and I let out a grunt as I explode in her hand. She looks at her hand and says that's what it looks like.

I nod and I hand her a shirt to wipe her hand off. She does and I ask if she wants to go all the way or end it at that. She looks at me before kissing me and says she wants to go further. I nod and gently lie her on the bed and kiss her.

She reciprocates and I run my fingers down her pussy making sure she's wet. She is and I tell her I have to put the condom on before we go further. She says condom and I nod and pull one out. She asks how does this prevent pregnancy?

I blush and say I can show her. She hands it to me and I roll it over my cock and I look up and she's examining it. She asks how that's supposed to stop pregnancy and I say it catches my sperm.

It catches what came out of me the first time. She nods and she lies back on the bed. I kiss her and say this is going to hurt. She says she knows, momma told her that much. I whisper in her ear saying I don't want to hurt her, but it's only one time.

She nods and I kiss her before lining myself up and enter her slowly. She tenses and breathes heavily and I say I can stop. She shakes her head and says no, she can handle it. I nod and I come to her barrier and stop. I say one last time, is she sure?

Anne looks at me with love in her eyes and says she's sure. I nod and break through her barrier pushing myself all the way. A gentle cry escapes and a few tears come to her eyes but she just looks at me.

I wipe her tears and say I'm so sorry, she says she knows, I should move though. I say she's sure and she nods before thrusting her hips up. I take the hint and start thrusting in and out slowly to make sure she gets used to the feeling.

She wraps her legs around me and I thrust harder and she is moaning loudly and telling me faster. I oblige and after a few moments her walls clench around me as she screams my name and I follow soon after. I finish and pull out of her when she smiles at me.

She tells me I was great. I chuckle and say she is my favorite. She blushes and I pull the condom off and make sure it didn't break. It didn't, so I throw that out and pull her body to mine. She asks if I'm alright and I say never better. I kiss her neck and I feel her fall asleep so I follow and hold her tightly before I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own any characters depicted in The Greatest Showman. I only own the OC's.**_

**Phil's POV**

The show has finished and I walk to the stands to see my family in the stands. Anne comes behind me and says she loves me. I kiss her and say her mother and our son are waiting on us. I grab her hand and we walk to Dianne.

Liam's shouts momma and daddy as we approach. I lift him in my arms and ask how was the show. He says it was awesome and then asks where his friend Mike is? I hear a voice say he's right here, he was in the office with him.

I turn and see Jack there with his 3 year old Mike. The two boys hug and then run off. I say any more for him and Nat? He shakes his head and says Nat will cut his balls off if he even mentions another child.

Anne laughs and Jack says he just had to finish the paperwork to transfer over his father's money to him. I say I can't believe he still got his money after his dad died. He says his mother came around, she wanted to see the family.

They're the only family she has left, she doesn't want to die alone. That's the only reason she came and apologized. I laugh and I hear arguing coming from outside the tent. I look and see Jack's mom is fuming as she enters and I can't blame her, the people following her are people I never wanted to see again.

My former parents. Molly, Jack's mom tells me she told them not to come in, but the bastard doesn't know the word no. I say I know how that goes and turn to them asking what they want. They flinch as I used the surname instead of mom and dad. They say they want me back.

I chuckle and say no, they disowned me, they have no right to ask me that. My former dad (Greg) says they will reinstate me into the family if I leave this behind. Anne moves forward, but I hold her back saying I got this. She nods, but she kisses me passionately before she goes stands by her mom.

I turn and see them staring saying I'm still with the colored then? I nod and say yes, we've been together just over five years now. Greg says not married I bet. I show my left hand where my wedding band is and say they are wrong. The bristle and say they don't want that girl to have their name.

I say lucky for them, she doesn't. I go by Mr. Wheeler now. Both of them look like they are going to have heart attacks, so I press on. I tell them since I had no last name officially, I took Anne's when we married. I was offered the name Baker, but ultimately decided Wheeler was the best fit for me.

They stay silent and Greg says that they need an heir for their money. I tell them I don't want or need their money, besides, I'm sure Zach will love it. I chuckle and say I forgot, he's in jail for murder. What shame he bought on their family?

I don't want my name, or my child's name associated with the name Carlyle or the Carlyle money. My former mom (Francis) says I have a child? I smile and say I do; he's running around somewhere with his best friend.

She asks to see him and I say she will not. She isn't his grandma, hell she wasn't a mother to me. No way am I letting him get mixed up with them. I hear daddy and feel him collide with my legs.

Francis gasps and says he looks like me at that age. I say I hope so, since he is mine. He has black curly hair and a lighter complexion like his mother. She bends down and Greg asks what is she doing?

She turns and says taking a look at her grandchild. I say he's not her grandchild, they lost that right when they disowned me. Molly and Dianne are the only grandmothers he needs. Liam's looks at me and asks who are these people.

I say no one he has to worry about, they are leaving. He nods and I tell him to go to his mother. He scampers off and Francis says it's all the Baker kids' fault. I am about to retort when Molly pushes past me and starts yelling at them it was not her son's fault for me not going back.

He taught me it's okay to break away from family. She may not have been the best mother to her son, but she is sure as hell isn't going to stand by while her son's name is dragged through the mouth of a nobody.

Greg turns and Molly tells him he is not to open his mouth, she doesn't need to hear what he has to say. He stares and she continues to berate my mother. Anne says she should tone down the language as Liam is here.

I turn and say to her he hears worse than this from the others. I wrap my arm around her waist holding her to me. Liam is still in Anne's arms. He chuckles and says Mike is here too. He points and we turn and see Mike staring at his grandma in awe and Jack holding his laughter behind his hand.

Molly finishes up and the Carlyle's scamper out of the tent. She turns and says no one will be telling anyone of us what to do. We are our own people and her grandbabies will not be put in harm's way. She does apologize for her language in front of the children though.

Jack laughs and says if these two haven't heard any word she said, then the performers aren't as creative as he thought. Liam asks who were those people and I say just people from my past. Hopefully they stay in my past.

He asks why did that woman call herself his grandma. He has two grandmas'; he doesn't need more. I say I'll tell him when he's older, when he understands more. He nods and squirms out of Anne's arms and over to Mike.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. We pull apart and I say I'll never grow tired of kissing her. She smiles and then she tells me she can't do her act for at least a year. I ask her what's wrong and she is looking at me in disbelief.

She asks me what other time did she take off of work? I say when she was pregnant with Liam. She nods and I blink a few times before I say she's pregnant? She nods and I lift her up saying I'm going to be a father again.

I hear cheers and I turn seeing all the acts there. I ask when she found out and she says Jack told her while I was telling my parents off. I nod and kiss her passionately before I drop to my knees and kiss her flat stomach.

I say to her stomach that I'll be the best father he or she can have. Anne's hands wrap in my hair and she tells me the baby knows it'll be loved. They have a family here who will love them. I nod and kiss her belly one more time and say she performed while pregnant?

Jack says it's early in the pregnancy, like 7 weeks, it'll be fine. Maybe the kid will love flying when they grow up. I stand and look at my gorgeous wife asking how I got lucky with her. She says I ran into a burning building to save her; do I need another reason?

I shake my head and Liam says he's going to be a big brother? I nod and Mike asks if he's going to be a big brother too? Jack mumbles under his breath he Hope's not, he likes his balls on him. I chuckle and Jack says to Mike that is a possibility in the future.

Mike nods and says he loves this family. I look around at all these people and say I love this family too. No one deserves this more than us. Cheers from everyone and Lettie says drinks. Except for Anne of course.

Jack says he's going to take Mike home. Natalie is waiting on them. I nod and he and Mike hug everyone before leaving with Molly who waves at us. I look at Dianne and she says she'll take Liam for the night if we want time alone.

Anne says that would be great, a celebration of our own is in order. Everyone leaves to the bar, except Dianne and Liam. They head to her home and Anne and I head to ours. As we walk there, I say my life was bleak before this. Now I'm happy that I have a life I adore.

She says she feels the same way. Her life was bad, but being with me makes all that fade away. We kiss and head into our home and I think is the perfect life, nothing will ruin it unless we let it.


End file.
